Bobby
Bobby (ボビー, Bobii) is the youngest son of Henry Johnson and Bethany, the younger brother of David Johnson, he's the best friend of Jimmy Hawkins, Kaylah, Jason and Leslie and he's the surrogate uncle of Katherine. Like his friends, he's the member of the American Team like Z Fighters. He's the beloved husband of Allison and the father to Jesse and Alyssa. |Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = September 28, Age 257|image<462928-9840798-vegita-bra-.jpg = |FirstApp = Anime: "Majin Buu Transforms" (Mentioned dub only and flashbacks)|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'11" (165 cm) "adult"|Weight = 161 lbs (50 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) San Francisco, California (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Biology Engineer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior; Age 261 - Age 283)|FamConnect = Henry Johnson's Father (Paternal Grandfather) Henry Johnson (Father) Bethany (Mother) David Johnson (Older Brother) Tanya (Aunt) Zesmond Spencer (Leader) Brandi (Comrade) Kevin (Comrade) Audrey (Comrade) Julian Brief (Comrade) Rachel (Comrade) Charley (Comrade) Danny (Comrade) McKenzie (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Toby (Comrade) Timmy (Comrade) Trish (Comrade) Jason (Comrade, best friend and rival) Leslie (Comrade) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade and lifelong best friend) Kaylah (Comrade) Allison (Wife) Jesse (Son) Alyssa (Daughter) Katherine (Surrogate Daughter)}} Appearance Bobby is a young child and grew up as a young man of leaner and above-average height with a slender muscular physique throughout the Dragon Ball series and movies. Over the course of the series and movies, Bobby has fair skin complexion, red spiky hair- a trait that identified him as a member of the Uzumaki clan from the Ninja World and black eyes, the latter two which he inherited traits from his mother. He also has three beauty marks under his left eye, a trait he inherited traits from her father from the Dragon World, who had three under both eyes. In Vegeta Saga through Cell Saga, Bobby wore a medium grey short-sleeved high-collared shirt with beige designs above a purple turtleneck tank top and white shorts. He wore the standard blue boots with black lace tips and his forehead protector tied the traditional way around his forehead. He wore beige arm warmers on his lower arms. In Buu Saga, his colour scheme didn't change. He wears a medium grey short sleeved high collared top with a purple turtleneck, black pants and black boots. His forehead protector is now on a black cloth, and he wears bandages on his right lower arm, which matches with his best friend and rival Jason, who wears one on his left lower arm. During the fight with Super Buu, he later dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, black pants, black long-sleeved shirt and black lace and red boots. Seven years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Bobby, at age 17, has retained his hairstyle, which is similar to his father's and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a black high collared top with his sleeves rolled up above his elbow. He wears black pants and black shinobi sandals. While off-duty, he wears a black sweatshirt with white hoods and black and beige shorts with sandals. He also wears the standard Konohagakure flak jacket while on missions with a red armband on his left arm that has his clan's emblem on. In Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of Super Buu, Bobby's appearance remains largely the same and grew taller than his wife and children. His hairstyle doesn't change, however he now dons a light grey short-sleeved top, a beige, sleeveless, high-collared open top, black pants and black boots. He also wears a dark blue wrist band on his left wrist, matching that of his wife's. Personality Bobby is is a cheerful, energetic, friendly and native character who can often be short-tempered and aggressive manner, mostly at his sensei Shawn Spencer, his father and older brother for not teaching them properly, and, much like his teammate Allison, he can hold grudges for a long time. At the start of the series, Bobby held a strong friendship with Allison since they were children after Zesmond Spencer and Brandi passed away during the battlefield with Super Buu, which slowly bloomed into genuine love after she showed she was willing to risk her life to protect him during a fight with hunter-nin on one of their first missions outside the village. As the series progressed, so did his feelings for her. His feelings for Allison have ultimately become his greatest desire, simply to be together with Allison, as shown through the flashbacks of the future. This desire would finally become a reality years after the war, when Bobby and Allison get married and start a family of their own, with two children that he, like his wife, would love dearly. Bobby greatly admires his best friend and rival Jason, and has an ongoing, somewhat childish rivalry with him. In trying to prove himself superior to Jason, Bobby regularly challenges him to competitions of questionable value and powerful strongest fighter similar to Goku and Vegeta. They regularly ask Allison's opinion on who's better. Bobby does respect for Jason and Jimmy became his allies, because he's protecting Katherine from Super Buu Bobby deeply loved his wife and his two children, however Bobby's duties as a loyal friend and surrogate uncle to Jimmy and Kaylah's daughter, Katherine made it harder to spend as much time with his family as he wanted. Because of this, his relationship with his children is rather weak compared to their bond with their mother, however Bobby has proven to be a loving father and husband. Biography Background Bobby is born on September 28 of Age 257. On three months later, one devastating day Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Perfect World Saga Film appearances Revenge of Super Buu Power Manga and Anime Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Sense - * Ki Blast - Voice actors * Japanese dub: Yūichi Nakamura * FUNimation dub: Chris Patton (kid/preteen, most media); Battles Major Battles * Booby Trivia * Bobby's name means Japanese name is (ボビー or bobii) is in American the meaning of the name Bobby is: Abbreviation of Robert. * Bobby's name means is in German the meaning of the name Bobby is: Famed, bright; shining. * Bobby is afraid of wild animals. * Bobby's favorite hobbies are drawing, playing video games, video camera and watering plants. * Bobby's favorite food is chicken sandwich, apples and Allison's homemade cooking. * Bobby's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. * Bobby's favourite phrase according to the first, second and third databooks is "My strength lies in my determination." (私の強さは私の決意にあり, Watashi no tsuyo-sa wa watashi no ketsui ni ari.). Gallery Kazukigenin.png|Bobby as a child and preteen Kazukisakamotopp.png|Bobby as 17 years old teenager Kazukisakamotofb.png|Bobby's full appearance Kazukiepilogue.png|Bobby as a adult Borutoending.png|Bobby along with his family include Kaylah's daughter Katherine in a family photo Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Good Category:Spencer Family Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Princes Category:Swordsmen